Clothes
by EllieRose101
Summary: Both having a nasty habit for destroying each other's clothing, Spike and Buffy bump into each other while shopping to replace the items for Christmas (which of course somehow ends up in them removing some more).


**Clothes **

"It's no good," she muttered to herself. All of the nice silk shirts had been taken, and the plain black tees were all in the wrong size. None of them were fitted, or even the right shade of black – as odd as she found that. Buffy was determined not to leave empty handed, though. Spike was down to a very limited wardrobe, and he hadn't had much to begin with. If they kept going the way they were he'd have to walk around naked and, much as she might enjoy the view, there would probably be questions asked about who gave him all those bite marks…

She was just about to try a different store when she saw a very familiar platinum head over the top of one of the shelves in the lingerie section. Last time she'd seen it from that particular angle it was between her thighs and- no, she wasn't going to think about that.

Buffy made her way to the beacon of hair, and there he was standing in the middle of the underwear aisle with a deep frown carved into his handsome features. There was a bra in one of his hands, and several sets of panties gripped tightly in his other.

"Spike?"

Instantly his head shot up, and his hands went behind his back. It wasn't often the Slayer got to see him nervous or flustered, and she kinda liked it.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothin'."

Crossing her arms, her eyes narrowed. She did wonder if he was getting things for someone other than her, but then shooed the insecurity away. It was replaced with more irritation. What was it about Spike that made being angry with him so enjoyable?

Snatching the panties from his hand she looked down at them with a sneer. "These are awful. And you _totally_ shouldn't be here."

"I don't see why you need to wear the bleedin' things," he replied. "But seeing as you insist, and are always bloody bitchin' about me rippin' them I thought – y'know what? I can't soddin' win! Get bitched at for tryin' to replace them, too!"

The anger seeped out of Buffy, knowing he was right on all counts. But then she got annoyed at him for being right and spoiling her fun. Pathetically she tried to come up with a new charge against him. Her eyes dazzled a little, when she hit on an idea and accused him of wanting to steal.

Fuming, Spike blew air out his flaring nostrils and took a wad of notes from his back pocket. "Look, here, real money!"

Realizing in that instant just how loudly they were bickering he lowered his tone to add, "Won that in a game just for you."

* * *

The store manager sent someone over to an aggressive couple that were disturbing other shoppers, to ask them to leave, but the clerk couldn't find anyone. Spike and Buffy had slipped into a changing room…

"I'm sorry I was being a bitch," Buffy told him, while peeling off her jacket.

"_Again_," Spike pointed out, with a pout.

The Slayer's eyes narrowed. "Do you want me to make it up to you or not?"

Eyes glossing over with desire, he pulled his bottom lip back into his mouth.

"That's better."

"Get on yer knees."

"Spike!"

"Do me first and I'll eat you out till the store closes," he amended.

She sighed and did as he asked – as talented as his tongue was, there was no way she was gonna turn it down. And, not that she'd admit it, she kinda enjoyed having him in her mouth. His taste was scarily appealing to her.

Kneeling before him, she unzipped his fly and appreciated the fact that he didn't have any underwear to get in the way. Mentally she conceded he had a point, about access to key parts at key times, but again she wasn't gonna tell him that.

He hissed when his cool flesh slid into her warm mouth, and she smiled against him. Despite her physical position, she was the one with the power in the situation, and oh was she going to use it.

* * *

She drove him wild. Out of his mind. Made his knees go so weak he almost fell over. But it wasn't time for that yet.

"Oh, Buffy," he moaned, rocking his hips in time with her ministrations. He was reaching his climax, which Buffy thought was a bit odd. Anytime they did it he seemed able to last forever without exploding, but like this it was always quick. She wanted to ask him about it, but reasoned that it probably wasn't the time.

"Buffy, Buffy, Bufffyyy!" he chanted her name, in between heavy breaths.

The hand of hers that wasn't fondling his balls squeezed his ass in a reminder for him to keep it down. Biting his lip in response, he came like a freight train into her hot, tight, little mouth. By the time she licked him clean he was hard again, and she was beyond turned on.

"Ohh," Spike crooned. "Such a good girl. Gonna get it."

"I'm a woman, not a girl," she corrected.

"Don't I know it."

"Shut up," was the only retort she could come up with, on the spot. What it lacked in originality it also lacked in punch.

When she added, "Aren't there better things you could be doing with that mouth?" she'd re-discovered her sincerity.

Without further delay, he settled himself on the floor in front of her and hitched up her skirt.

"Someone's excited," he commented – completely entranced by both her scent and the vision of her extra slick folds.

"Please, Spike," she begged. She hated begging, but it did usually get her what she wanted, so occasionally she gave in. Next thing she knew his lips were around her clit, and she melted into him with an emphatic, "Oh, yes."

There were a few more moments of nuzzling at her nubbin, before his tongue dipped down into her opening. And after that area had gotten some much needed attention he returned his focus to the first place, and slid his fingers inside her instead. She groaned, and the vibration traveled the whole way down her body. It was a struggle to keep the noise down, but somehow that made what they were doing hotter. Fear of getting caught and all.

It didn't take long for Buffy to hit her first orgasm – it never did, with him, no matter how he was giving it to her – but she wanted more. Needed to feel him properly inside her.

"Thought the deal was I-"

"Sshhh," she said, pulling him up to stand on his feet again, and kissing him deeply. The kiss carried on, but she did not loosen her hold of him. One hand had him by the neck, as her other guided his cock to her entrance. Locking eyes, he pushed on in, and they both had to stifle their noises of ecstasy.

Having pinned her to the mirror, they had managed to completely steam it up. She'd come two more times, and he wasn't pistoning into her any less franticly.

"Spike! Spike, I can't take it!"

"You can," he assured her. "You can!"

"Spike, gahhh!" she came again, and fell limp against his chest as he emptied himself into her. They stood there for a while, catching their breath.

* * *

Eventually a call went out, over the store PA system, that checkouts were closing and anyone wanting to make a purchase should make their way there now.

With a well timed grunt, Spike and Buffy pulled apart, and began hurriedly redressing themselves. The Slayer was blushing bright red, as they exited the changing rooms into the main store.

"Did everything fit?" asked a clerk.

"Perfectly," Spike answered, with a grin.

Only then did the lady notice neither of themwere actually carrying any garments.

* * *

Buffy wanted nothing more than to just get outside and feel the cold night air on her heated skin, but Spike took her hand and lead her back to the underwear section.

"You liked the bra, right? I think it's the right size."

"Uh, yeah, it's cute. Do _you_ like it?"

The Vampire grinned at her. "Consulting my opinion?"

"Well, uh…" she fiddled with the hem of her shirt, which she suddenly realized was inside out. "I guess, if you're the one buying it, and… y'know, you'll be the one taking it off, you should like it too, right?"

Spike's smile got wider. He planted a kiss on her cheek, and said, "I love you, Summers."

She sshhh-ed him away, and reminded him the store was closing.

"Right you are," he agreed, taking their item to the cashier, still holding her hand in his. Honestly she wasn't sure why she was letting him do that, in public no less, but she was enjoying it so decided not to analyze it to death. That could wait till new year, right?"

"Happy Holidays!" a different clerk told them, after Spike paid.

"Oh, they will be," he replied, winking at Buffy. He wasn't done with her yet, and none of those plans involved any clothes at all.

The End.


End file.
